


*freeze frame* What I had up my sleeve was G's boner

by al-the-remix (only_blue)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Digital Art, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_blue/pseuds/al-the-remix
Summary: exactly what the title says





	*freeze frame* What I had up my sleeve was G's boner

 


End file.
